Rachel-Sam Relationship
The Rachel-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Samchel or Evanberry, is the relationship between Rachel Berry and Sam Evans. Episodes Season Two The Sue Sylvester Shuffle When Azimio provokes the Glee Club by insulting Rachel and Puck's performance, Sam holds Rachel back while she attempts to fight the football team by kicking them. Blame It on the Alcohol After the song, Blame It (On the Alcohol), Rachel is seen grabbing onto Sam's hand as she is a 'needy drunk.' Rumours Rachel comforts Sam and helps him with his problems and instantly they become much closer friends. Rachel looks visibly upset when she sees Sam cry. She demonstrates concern with his situation, and along with the rest of New Directions, buys back Sam's guitar for him. Rachel buys Sam chapstick commenting on how cute his mouth is and asks Sam to attend the junior prom with her, but he declines the offer, stating that she is not his type. However, it is debatable as to whether he rejected the offer solely due to not being able to afford to take her to the junior prom, or, because he genuinely had no interest in attending as her date. Either way, that statement also made Rachel feel both hurt and embarrassed. Prom Queen Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes all went to prom together (their "prom on a budget") and they are seen hugging when Sam replies to Rachel and Mercedes' proposition by saying, "It would be my honor." During Kurt's win for Prom Queen, Sam is seen in one shot to have his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel and Sam danced together during Dancing Queen, and they have their official junior prom photo taken together, alongside Mercedes. Despite going to prom together, Rachel dances with Jesse during the first half of the prom. Funeral Both of them are seen sitting next to each other in a Glee Club meeting as well as at Jean's funeral when they're singing. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Rachel and Finn go to find Sam to bring him back to the New Directions. When Rachel and Finn see Sam "performing" at the strip club, Rachel asks Finn to give her a dollar so that she can get his attention. She then, along with Finn, convinces his parents to let him return to Lima, with the possibility of staying at her house. They are also seen hugging during the We Are Young performance at the end of the episode. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam is seen smiling at Rachel while she sings River in the auditorium. Artie tells her that it is too depressing and doesn't relate to his vision of the holiday special. Sam defends her saying, "It's the sad things that make you remember what's really important." At the end of this episode Finn and Rachel join Sam and Rory on the street, collecting money for the Salvation Army. Heart During Stereo Hearts, Sam raps the song while he is moving closer to Rachel. He jumps up the table to take a student's rose in order to give it to her. In the Choir Room, Rachel says to New Directions that she and Finn are getting married. Sam and some other New Directions members disagree, while others say they'll support them. Saturday Night Glee-ver During the performance of You Should Be Dancing, Sam and Rachel can be seen sitting next to each other. Prom-asaurus When Rachel tells the Glee Club about the Anti-Prom that she, Kurt, and Blaine thought of, Sam looks excited about this idea, even fist-pumping in the air. However, in the end, he attends prom with Mercedes. When Sam is dancing with Mercedes, he stops and smiles at Rachel and Finn when they make their entrance together. Goodbye Along with the rest of New Directions, Sam waves goodbye to Rachel when Finn decides to set her free and send her to New York by train. Season Five Movin' Out When Sam arrives to New York with Blaine, Rachel hugs Sam just after entering her apartment. She serves him water and gives him advice right after Sam messed up his interview with Hunter. After that, Rachel decides to help Sam with his modeling career, introducing him the photographer from Funny Girl for a photoshoot, so he can use those photos as an introduction card to Bichette. They also share a few subtle glances with each other during the episode. During the song, Just the Way You Are, Rachel grabs Sam's hand and later ends up dancing with him. They share several glances with Santana catching their potential chemistry. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Bella Notte'' from Lady and the Tramp. (New York) *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes. (Heart) *''In My Life'' by'' The Beatles''. (Goodbye) *''Movin' Out by ''Billy Joel. (Movin' Out) Trivia *Rachel and Finn have visited Sam at his home twice; once in Rumours and once in Hold on to Sixteen. However, he was living at a different house each time. *Both fought with Santana over their boy/girlfriend at some point (Sam over Brittany and Rachel over Finn). *Rachel was once called "Trout Mouth" by Artie in Season One's Sectionals and Sam is often referred to as "Trouty Mouth" throughout the series. *At the end of Season Four's Guilty Pleasures, Sam (in Lima) and Rachel (in New York) both pick Mamma Mia as a guilty pleasure song that they enjoy and want everyone to sing (Sam with the New Directions and Rachel with Kurt and Santana). Gallery clip_20120213_glee_178749trt.jpg img-thing6543.jpg SamchelAsk.jpg samchelhgfjdsgfkjashjdf.jpg SamchelQuote.gif tumblr_lh1hmsrofm1qg2w4e3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz8sexfW1q1qktxw5o2_2506.gif Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-8814h10m35s194.png tumblr_lkqciw9dHe1qhn6v0.gif HeartSamchel.jpg RachelSam.jpg Sam-Mercedes-Rachel-at-Prom-sam-and-mercedes-29077129-720-479.jpg DQSamchel.jpg images000.jpg Rachel-sam-rachel-and-samty-22806687-500-429.png Sam-rachel-rachel-and-sam-21736935-466-416.jpg Samchel32.png Normal_lmw_gleeny095.jpg Weneedyou_Samchel.gif tumblr_inline_mi6y9nbvrd1qz4rgp.gif Promqueen samchel.gif Sh samchel.gif Cutee-samchel.gif Highfive samchel.gif Handhold samchel.gif Drunk!samchel.gif Happy samchel.gif Money samchel.gif sam-rachel-sam-rachel-21428113-500-503.jpg tumblr samchel.gif Hh samchel.gif DanceSamchel.gif IshipSamchel.gif Tumblr mvv88wu1Ar1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Sa9.gif Sa8.gif Sa7.gif Sa6.gif Sa5.gif Sa4.gif Sa3.gif Sa2.gif Sa1.gif Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwky29fZZ01ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Sam Movin'Out.jpg Rachel Movin'Out.jpg Sam and Rachel MovinOut(1).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(2).png Sam and Rachel MovinOut(3).png tumblr_mwnj8xvgiC1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnisoNYR81t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwni32phx31t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo4_250.gif tumblr_mwnh7bo0DV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwngbd3s9c1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo6_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo2_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo3_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo1_250.gif tumblr_mwne12ZRDk1t27ledo4_250.gif Tumblr mwnjgh7k8x1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o8 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o7 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o6 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o4 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnr47Qg5J1r3qj73o5 250.gif Smachellllllllll.gif tumblr_mwoab9sbmK1spb0z1o3_1280.png tumblr_mwoab9sbmK1spb0z1o1_1280.png Samchel HOTS.png|Samchel <3 rachel and sam.png Samchel Movin Out.jpg rachel and sam.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships